


Trick or Treat Rachel!

by sakura_db



Category: Exos Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Halloween, Latex Catsuit, Lion/Cat, M/M, One Shot, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura_db/pseuds/sakura_db
Summary: Rachel agrees to take Ramge out for Trick or Treating but Ramge's new racy costume might just have unlocked a new kink in The Prince of Saint-West ...
Relationships: Rachel/Ramge (Exos Heroes)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Trick or Treat Rachel!

As quickly as it had come, the fiery anger melted away leaving Rachel’s cold empty body.   
What did I just do … echoed inside his aching head. 

He had never yelled at Ramge, his sweet precious Ramge before. And as soon as his sudden vituperation finished striking Ramge, Rachel saw his eyes well with tears of guilt. He was guilty of nothing, but he made him feel like he was …What is wrong with me???  
Rachel’s heart stung as he felt the unbearable weight his astringent words and of his crushing remorse. He hated Halloween, having to stick to palace duties while he watched all his friends have fun. It brought back horrible feelings of jealousy that tempered with his thin temper. And so, when Ramge asked him to go trick or treating with him after dinner, Rachel unintentionally exploded at Ramge, forcing the boy who had the courage to ask him to sorrowfully abscond back to his room.

Rachel knocked on the door and entered. He found the crying boy sitting on the floor near his bedside, facing away from the door, with Sia gently coaxing him. Ramge turned and sniffled. Crystal clear tears bejeweled his tepid eyes as they ran down his soft face and met his quivering lips. Rachel’s knees buckled at the sight of the results of his bitterly enraged words. With two heartbroken steps and a penitent drop to the floor, he embraced the slender whimpering male and nuzzled his face into his warm wet neck.

The two sat together for a time, rocking in each other’s tender embrace, forgiving each other without a single word slipping from their lips. Understanding each other in the incandescent warmth tht they shared in the cold room.

“Let’s go … I’ll take you”

Ramge turned around to face Rachel as his eyes flared with excitement.

“B-b-but you …”

Rachel kissed him and kissed him again with his nose and forehead. He looked deep into Ramge’s eyes,  
“I’m okay… go and get changed.”

Ramge’s mind evanesced into bliss as he heard Rachel’s words and his face beamed. 

“O-okay!” 

Rachel got up quickly, wiped his tears with his elbow, and with giddy anticipation, walked into to his closet. Rachel smiled; the blonde prince was nervous as he never really celebrated Halloween but was also excited at spending his first one with Ramge.

“T-there’s a mask for you in the drawer!” Ramge stammered as Rachel heard him fuss with his costume.

Rachel strolled across the black and crimson room towards a gothic end table. Sia got up on the decorated desk and lightly tapped the top drawer. With a swift pull, he revealed a flashy gold Domino mask. The venetian style mask was adorned with small glinting diamonds imbedded in the lustrous mask, trimmed with threaded gold satin, and crowned with a florid flourish that resembled a minimalistic mane. It was evidently a mask formed to be a proud and flamboyant lion. Rachel stared at the oddly beautiful mask, even if it was a bit outlandish. Clasping the mask with both ends, he brought it to his face, covering his upper face and leaving his lips exposed.

“It’s not that weird,” Sia spoke “Master’s costume is creepier.” 

Rachel chuckled, “Is it?” as he heard a bottle flick open, followed slick noises coming from the closet.

“What are you putting on?”

“Ah … Baraka got me a costume to wear. He said he had an extra one… it’s just hard to get into it,” Ramge said, grunting a bit with more shuffling.

“Okay, okay, take your time,” replied Rachel.

Rachel relaxed as he knew Ramge was doing okay now. A deep saudade overcame Rachel as he remembered his times with Ramge. When did he ever feel like he could share everything with someone? He looked towards the closet entrance and sat in blissful nostalgia, thankful that he had not ruined his relationship with Ramge. His favorite memory was when they were both sitting on a bed of fresh long grass while they watched the towering white clouds drifted across the rolling verdant hills. It was during a festival that Emperor was hosting for the guards and Ramge had slinked back behind the tents into the open countryside alone. With the brilliant sun shining on them the ataractic wind blowing Ramge’s long hair, they laid close together chatting and talking until dusk. He finally found someone who he could be vulnerable with. He knows how sensitive Ramge can be, how the slightest bit of abrasiveness can shatter Ramge’s subdued nature. Yet, Ramge didn’t break when he yelled at him. They loved each other. And that made them more resilient to any threatening vicissitudes. Rachel smiled, as his feline mask radiated.

Ramge stepped out foot first, then his thigh, and soon the rest of him. From his dainty toes to his slim neck, black slick latex gripped his slender body. Ramge posed like sinful devil and stretched his body. With every flexed tendon, the glossy latex tightened, showing every detail of Ramge’s slight body. Every subtle curve in the hips, every small depression in his ribs, every fine undulating muscle of Ramge was accentuated by the second skin. As he breathed in, the smooth latex suffocated Ramge’s firmly grasping his entire body. Ramge strutted his lustrous body to a breathless Rachel. Squeaks of the latex rubbing itself tore through Rachel’s ears as his eyes smoldered in the sight of Asmodeus. The shiny creature stopped in front of him, as Rachel was faced at eye level to Ramge’s to the small indent where Ramge’s belly button was, encompassed by the black seductive hips calling to him. The lion and the cat.

“Look Rachel! I’m Sia!!” Ramge happily exclaimed as his little collar bell jingled. 

Rachel looked up to see Ramge with velvet cat ears and hastily drawn whiskers across his vivacious face. His mind raced with unscrupulous thoughts, as his heart accelerated and breathing hiked. He raised his arm and clutched Ramge’s perfectly fitted latex hands.

“Ah!” Ramge said, “Here, have this!” as he handed the flustered prince a black leather leash.

“W-what is –“ Rachel started before Ramge turned and happily shouted,

“Let’s go!!”

“TRICK OR TREAT!” Ramge shouted happily as the tallest person in the group of trick or treaters. It had been several blocks of walking along the crowded and festive streets of Khuntara and Ramge had already collected a myriad of Lenombe’s best sweets. Succulent Honeyed Ambers, Cerine’s Lemon Drops, saccharine candied fruits from Wasted Red, Miss Wether’s Caramels, and sweet Greenland Pixie sticks. Each time, Ramge joyfully pulled Ramge along, as the lion trailed the jubilant kitty. 

At each shop that they stopped at, with Ramge gleefully stretching his pillowcase out to the owner, Rachel had the chance to collect his impure thoughts. His own emotions about Halloween had been completely blindsided by the amorous Ramge in front of him. Each time they hopped from one shop to another, a reflective desire ascended in Rachel as the glowing orange lights emanating from the jack o lanterns scintillated the latex costume, briefly flashing a body part, then another. Glimpses of Ramge’s beautiful ankles, his running thighs, his tightened butt, and his lean back rhythmically rising his back bones up and down as he moved. All his attention was fastened to him. Rachel’s own hand was scorched with desire to touch again. To feel the tacky tactile skin of his young lover. To rub it across that silky surface. And to clasp his hips in a sensual embrace. At the same time, Rachel’s own hip subtlety rocked, priming itself with intense yearning. A cloud of concupiscence erotically shrouded all angles of vision, with all his craving mind occupied with one and only one impulse. And unbeknownst to Ramge, he had casted an unbreakable spell on Rachel, bewitching him into unbelievable hunger and thirst, slowly constricting him. And that salacious curse could not be broken, except by Ramge himself.

Ramge dumped all his sweets onto the top of his bed while Rachel sat nearby on a chair. The pile of hard candies, chocolates and taffies clattered against each other, glittering in the candle-light room. Ramge took off his cat ears, allowing his ruffled hair flow freely. He was brimming with joy and merry delight as he began to sort his candies into separate piles. Rachel stared.

“Wow! Rachie look!” Ramge cried holding up some expensive elvish candies.

“…”

“R-Rachel?” 

Rachel lightly jerks the leash.

“Ah!” Ramge cried.

Ramge looked at the silent prince of the jungle. 

Rachel jerked slightly harder, beckoning Ramge forward.

Ramge inched closer and closer, crawling on all fours to edge of the bed, until he could feel Rachel’s irregular deep breathing. 

“I love you,” Rachel said behind his mask.

Rachel strips off his mask to reveal racy eyes blooming with a rose’s passion. With a push, the lion leapt on the lacquered cat and threw him against the springy mattress. The air was briefly decorated with chromatic candies before scattering themselves onto the stone floors and next to the sprawled Ramge. Ramge’s bells jingled but were ripped off as Rachel approached him from above, letting them clang onto the floor.

“W-wait!” Ramge began to say before Rachel ravaged his silky slim black neck.

“AHHH!!” Ramge shouted as he felt Rachel’s salivating tongue slide across the latex.

Rachel’s neurotic impulses held his mind hostage, as pure desire drove every crazed action. His hands freely roamed Ramge’s sheeny body, massaging his shaking body up and down from the pelvis to his chest. Using the devilish guitar, Rachel strummed with impassioned kisses down to his crotch, forcing Ramge to cry out each time.

“Ahh! Ahhh! AH! AHH!” Ramge cried.

Rachel grinned, looking up to Ramge’s lips singing lewd vocals, and watched his diaphragm oscillate to each of his kisses, forcing a new pitch each time.

“Oh …” Rachel murmured, observing the Ramge’s crotch extend with his crotch desperately wanting to escape the suffocating latex. Rachel’s mouth plundered Ramge’s glossy cock through the latex, as Ramge now flexed his lower body into the bed and arching his back. Ramge began to beg for release with his crotch, as he began to rub his own crotch into the tight latex suit. 

“Shhh … I know baby,” Rachel said rubbing his cheek against Ramge’s twitching cock.

Rachel ferociously stripped to his bare body, flinging his collared shirt across the room and his boots against the door, and climbed on top of the alluring Ramge. With his entire body bare, their skins were now only separated by the thin layer tacky latex. Rachel’s entire body was rubbing against Ramge’s latex, the silky-smooth skins slid against each other in a cool but in a highly lubricous manner. Ramge surrendered it all to Rachel. Ramge’s own hands slid across Rachel’s tensioned back. With minds blinded with ecstasy, they grinded into each other through the taught latex as they freely moaned into each other’s ears, vocalizing their inner sirens.

“R-Rachel … please …” Ramge moaned.

“okay ..” Rachel said breathing heavily.

With one hand clutching the back of Ramge’s head into a fiery kiss, he used his other to unzip Ramge’s crotch. Lube immediately leaked out onto the sheets. Ramge was lubed up inside the entire latex catsuit.

“Ah so that’s the squelching I heard earlier,” Rachel said to a blushing Ramge.

“please please please,” groveled the desperate Ramge.

“Ah hah hah, that must mean it’s already prepped right?” Rachel laughed and hovered his cock over the trembling hole.  
With one smooth thrust, Rachel forced his entire length into the silky warm crevice. 

“Fuck …” Rachel sighed out.

He looked at Rachel who was now moaning loudly, adjusting himself to his lover’s rod.

“Ughhhhh, ahhh …” Ramge let out instinctively.

Rachel went down for another kiss, letting their tongues linger with each other, salivating into each other. With another thrust, Rachel began to plunge himself deep steadily and rhythmically into Ramge. The latex catsuit squeaked and the anus squelched. Rachel’s hands continued to tactically touch every part of Ramge’s coveted body. Ramge was faced with an unbearable amount of pleasure and euphoria. Each thrust into his prostate caused him to convulse erotically, flexing every muscle he had, in response to the racy waves of adrenaline, dopamine, and oxygen. His bladder ached, sore from the punishing pleasure and his mind flooded with rapture.

“AHH! AHH!” Ramge cried into the cold night.

“AH! AH! AH!” Rachel harmonized. 

They locked their heads together as they got closer and closer together. In between moans, Rachel endearingly recited again and again:

“I love you, I love you, I love you”

as the confessions rippled deep into Ramge’s consciousness, penetrating into his desire, and setting his heart ablaze.

Ramge echoed him back, struggling to get his words out as he was stunned again and again with Rachel’s merciless pounding.

“I-I- I love you too!”

Rachel erupted into a euphoric orgasm, ejecting everything he had as deep as he could into Ramge’s tightening anus. Ramge synergized with Rachel’s orgasm, feeling the electric cum pour into him as he orgasmed inside the latex catsuit, spilling all of his creamy contents across his entire abdomen. Rachel rode the orgasm to completion, with sweat dripping all over the suit, and stayed inside Ramge when he gave the still convulsing cat a deep kiss. As Ramge finished and recollected his mind, the two stayed together rubbing each other’s noses together. Ramge purred into Rachel’s pale neck and felt his warm heart beat slow through the neck. The two were intoxicated with the sexual climb-down as they drifted into a sleep in each other’s arms.

Baraka ordered the musicians to play the music louder as Rudley questioned what was going on upstairs.

“Oh nothing, Ramge is just enjoying the gift I got him,” cheekily winking at their commander.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, thank you very much for the kind comments in my first post! Unfortunately this one isn't as neat as I rushed to get this out on Halloween for my first Ramge/Rachel fanfiction. I wanted to experiment with sexual tension but I think I need more chapters for that. Hopefully this is good enough though! Enjoy and Happy Halloween if you celebrate it!


End file.
